


finding oneself by looking at an attractive man.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Dexter Morgan, Bisexuality, F/M, Questioning, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: dexter is having a bi panic, except he doesn't know that yet.
Relationships: Rita Bennett/Dexter Morgan
Kudos: 4





	finding oneself by looking at an attractive man.

dexter morgan is not gay. im not lying, im not. i AM NOT gay, but seeing that man walk by gave me a weird feeling.. 

i dont have feelings, though, i cant feel emotions. i dont even feel this way around rita. wait. RITA! oh god, what would she think? i cant think about a man this way. i have a son, a wife. i need to block these feelings out, (if i could actually call them that). 

should i ask deb about this? she seems to be the type of person to know about this topic. awh, who am i kidding? 

maybe i should ask masuka? he seems to be knowledgeable about..... these things.. i guess i should, so i won't be as confused. 

—

"hey, vince!" i smile, trying not to wince at the mere sight of the pervert. this was a terrible idea, i'm definitely gonna regret this. 

"yes, my buddy ol' pal?" he looks at me, his beady eyes looking extra wide through his coke bottle glasses. the desk chair he's sitting in squeaks, and it removes me from his eyes and back to the question i inevitably have to ask him. 

"vince," i pause "what is it called to be attracted to women AND men?" i over-pronounce and, to get my question across. 

masuka blinks, and i can almost see the gears turning in his brain. he smiles, his white teeth almost shining. "dexter, my man! did you just come out to me?" 

i tilt my head, a show of my very real confusion. 

"i was just asking a question. what is it called?" i look around, trying to be quieter as to make sure no one hears us. vince beams again, and quickly laughs his weird laugh. 

"you're bisexual, my man! you like the ladies and the dudes." he winks at me, i'm not sure why. "anyways," he continues. "i gotta get back to work, but thats all, right?" i nod. "good, talk to you later, dex!" masuka spins his chair back to his assignment.

i nod again, to nothing, and slowly turn around and walk to my work space. i collapse into my chair, and wring my hands together. 

"welp, i'm bisexual, i guess." i say to myself, and then think back to that oh so handsome man from earlier. 

i sigh and daydream.


End file.
